Love This Flight
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: Hiccup takes Astrid on a flight, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Love This Flight

**A/N hello it's me again with another story for How to Train Your Dragon. I believe the first one went of good, so here is another for your liking. Also I would like to give a quick shout out to the Author I met on this sight, who has been giving me support and convinced me to start writing. Thank You, BladeofThePoet! You rock buddy, and also check out his story Guardian of Altomare, it's legit. Now without further postponing, let's fly!**

**Island of Berk, close to morning…**

We see the peaceful island of Berk in all it's glory as everyone is peacefully asleep in their beds… well, almost everyone. We see a young auburn haired boy strapping his saddle onto his Night fury, then riding him through the village going to a special person's house to wake them up. "Okay bud, we got to do this right" Hiccup told his dragon Toothless as they found the house they were looking for. It was the home of his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup smiled as thoughts of his girl started filling his head while they went to the side of the house. Hiccup was still doubtful of himself, but thanks to Astrid, his confidence has increased and he doesn't bad talk himself anymore. He got off of toothless and made his way up to the window of Astrid's room by climbing some barrels. He slowly opened the window, making sure not to wake her and stepped inside. He slowly started to make his way over to her bed to give her a kiss and wake her up, he just hope he wouldn't-

*CREAK*

Hiccup cursed to himself as the floorboards gave him away and the next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall by a dagger that was thrown by Astrid hiding under her pillow. "Hiccup?" Astrid said in surprise as she quickly got out of bed and pulled the dagger out of her boyfriend's tunic. "what are you doing here, it's dawn" Astrid asked as she then found herself wrapped in Hiccup's arms and pulled into an embrace, which she quickly gave into and snuggled into his chest as he kissed her head.

"well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted a morning flight with me a Toothless, like me and him do every morning" Hiccup stated as he held Astrid tighter and ended up leaning against the wall. Astrid just snuggled her head into his chest and softly moaned in bliss as she nodded her head, then she looked up to Hiccup's eyes and slowly raised herself back up to eye level. Then slowly she pressed her lips to Hiccup's in a passionate kiss, she then felt Hiccup's hands snake around her waist and also grip her bum. Astrid gave a small gasp, but Hiccup saw this as a chance to slip his tongue past her lips. Astrid was surprised by this, but gave in to it as she moaned into the tongue tied kiss. Hiccup was in Valhalla, here he was, in his girls house kissing her and gripping her ass, but right when it was getting heated up more, a grumble from outside broke the moment. Hiccup let go of Astrid and looked out the window to Toothless "thanks for ruining the moment" Hiccup sighed as he helped Astrid out of her window and down to the ground. Right when Astrid touched the ground, Toothless pounced her and started licking her face, then pulled her in his arms and nuzzled his big head against her head.

"Wow, he sure is affectionate" Astrid smiled as she stood up and pat Toothless on the head. Hiccup smiled as he mounted Toothless and motioned Astrid on, which she quickly did. She climbed right behind Hiccup and wrapped her arms around his waist and with the sound of a click; Toothless took off into the air. They started flying in barrel rolls and dives, mostly to get the rest of their sleepiness out of them, but after a few more tricks, they just leveled out and glided on the sky over looking Berk with the sun rising. "As always, it's just so beautiful" Astrid smiled as she rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder as they flew around the island a few more time. Then Toothless suddenly took over and started flying away from Berk, leading them to a small island just outside of Berks view. Toothless landed on the small island and Hiccup and Astrid climbed off, Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. It was a rocky mountain island, but with grass and flowers that seemed to be in bloom.

"wow, this place is amazing" Astrid gasped as she felt Hiccup take her hand and they started walking around while Toothless just rolled around in the grass, most likely it was dragon nip. They walked around, admiring all the flowers and sites until they came upon a waterfall with a pool being filled up at the bottom. Astrid walked up to the water, then she took off her armored shoulder pieces and set them down "let's swim" Astrid said, not as a question but as a demand. Hiccup knew he couldn't argue, for one Astrid would hurt him and for two, he just couldn't say know when he saw Astrid dive in and come back up with a smile on her face, which made Hiccup happy every time he saw her smile. He took off his prosthetic and then took his tunic off, revealing a slightly toned chest and dove into the water with barely a splash. Hiccup rose up from under the water, only to feel two arms drape over his neck and pull him close. Hiccup smiled as he and Astrid slowly swam over to a shallow section of the pool and relaxed their bodies in each others arms. "This is so relaxing" Astrid whispered as she snuggled to Hiccups chest closer as he placed his arms around her waist.

"I know, maybe we should make this a regular getaway from Berk" Hiccup smiled as he kissed Astrid wet head and held her closer to him. They stayed still for a little but, but then felt like it was time to move on, so they climbed out and Hiccup placed his tunic on and saw that Astrid was having trouble. In the morning she had help getting her armor on, but it was hard by herself. Astrid then felt two hands on hers, helping her with the clips "allow me, milady" Hiccup smiled as he latched the clips back in place on her shoulders. Astrid smiled as she turned around, but then was caught by surprise as Hiccup had placed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Hiccup's hands gripped Astrid's firm ass as Astrid slipped her hands under Hiccups tunic to admire his toned chest. They broke for air and then locked their hands together as they started to continuing the amazing island.

They were amazed at the island with all the beauty it contained with the flowers and the all the other little what not's, but then toothless came and found them and nudged Hiccup to get on. Hiccup climbed on and locked his prosthetic in place then took Astrid's hand and pulled her up. Right away, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup then they took off, flying as the sun was up at the noon position in the sky. Astrid thought they were going to head home, but then Toothless flew over to another island out of the view of Berk, this one having lush green fields perfect for cloud gazing. Toothless landed and Hiccup climbed off, and then pulled Astrid into his arms, making her be put in an embrace she never would want to leave. Toothless curled up for a nap as Hiccup took Astrid by the hand and lead her to a small special clearing that was on top of a hill at the edge of the island and when you climbed to the top… you could see Berk in the distance, but only just. "Hiccup, this is beautiful" Astrid smiled as she felt a tear of joy roll down her cheek.

"I know, that's why-" Hiccup spun Astrid around and pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and his free hand placing itself on her cheek, lowly caressing it "-I brought you here" Hiccup smiled as he pressed his lips to Astrid's lips on her now confused face. Did he plan all of this? He couldn't have, but he did… Astrid's thoughts have tuned out as she only focused on kissing Hiccup, her man and only love. They broke for air again, but this time Astrid didn't get out of his hold, she just relaxed and rested her head on Hiccups chest, just hearing the beating of his heart, which beat only for her.

"You planned all this, didn't you?" Astrid giggled as Hiccup nodded and told her the story of how he found these islands and wanted to bring Astrid to show her them. "Any other surprises for me today?" Astrid said with a sigh as she felt Hiccup lift her head up to eye level and see him nod, but said it wasn't until later on, making Astrid groan, but then feel Hiccup pull her down with him onto the grass on top of him. Astrid blushed as she fell on him, though secretly she had to admit she didn't hate it, she secretly wanted to be like this with Hiccup, just… without clothing. Yes, she admitted to herself she wanted to make love with Hiccup, but she wanted the timing to be right, she just couldn't- "Astrid?" Astrid was snapped out of thought by Hiccup's voice.

"if your ready, we've got one more stop for this flight an that's where the best surprise is" Hiccup said with a smirk as he called Toothless, who bolted right over and gave one of his gum smiles, making Hiccup pet and rub his head. He climbed on and pulled Astrid up, who once again wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Toothless took off and they started to fly to the last island, where it had Astrid's special surprise from Hiccup. It didn't take them long to fly over and when they landed; it was near a small cove like Toothless cove. They landed and Toothless just went off to somewhere else, probably to find some fish in a pond or something, leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone. "Ready for your surprise?" Hiccup chuckled as Astrid nodded her head "okay then, close your eyes, this gift is special" Hiccup smiled as Astrid huffed and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt Hiccup pressing his lips to hers, but also she felt him taking off her shoulder armor. Was he doing what she wanted to do? She couldn't think because Hiccup had started to kiss on her neck and slightly chew on her delicate neck, making her shiver but moan in the process.

Hiccup started to roam Astrid's body with his hands, being ever so delicate with her as if she was a precious jewel, which to him she was. Astrid shuddered and shivered under his touch, she didn't know this side of Hiccup… and she loved it, he made her feel all fuzzy and hot inside, mostly hot, she felt her insides heat up and spread throughout her body and most of it goes into between her legs. Astrid almost whimpered when Hiccup stopped, but then saw him pull something out of his pocket and get on his knee. "Astrid Hofferson" Hiccup started as he took one of her hands into his, caressing it with care. "I love you and I have enjoyed being your boyfriend, but I hope you will allow me to move up, so will you marry me?" Hiccup then flipped open the little box he held in his hand to reveal a beautiful golden ring, most likely crafted by him with a beautiful gem stone he found in Toothless Cove. Astrid was shocked, she couldn't speak, and it was as if her heart had gotten so swollen from joy that it stopped her from speaking. After a minute, she was finally able to speak, or actually scream.

"YES!" she screamed as she tackled Hiccup to the ground in a kiss, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and Hiccup's arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her tight. Hiccup slipped the ring on her finger and rolled over with him on top of her, and then Astrid pulled her shirt over her head slowly, trying to tease him. When she got it off, she saw Hiccup take his tunic off and start to slowly untie her breast strap as Astrid started to get his pants off. After a fuss, Astrid was finally able to undo the knot holding up Hiccup's pants then slid them down his legs, along with his under-shorts, covering his erect member and when she saw it she gasped. It was eleven inches long; she never knew Hiccup would be like this, though she isn't one to be complaining. They shuddered as they pressed their naked bodies together and their lips relock to each other and hands start to roam. Hiccup had his hands start to rub the inside of Astrid's thighs as Astrid's hands roam Hiccup's chest and back, then she felt Hiccup's lips start to drift downward, kissing along her neck, then her collarbone, ending up at her luscious breasts. Hiccup stared at the beauties before latching his mouth onto one of the perky nipples and his hand gently kneading the other, making Astrid gasp in surprise, but then start to moan.

Hiccup smirked as he suckled Astrid's perky nipple, then his hand and mouth switched places and he started sucking on the other nipple while his hand got to work, making Astrid moan. She was on fire! Astrid couldn't think straight, all she did was hold Hiccup's head down on her as if she was nursing a baby. She never knew that Hiccup would be like this when they were alone, and she loved it, she thought that if this is how it is going to be when they get married… well, let's just say she's going to be a very happy and very satisfied women. She whimpered slightly as Hiccup let go and trailed his lips down her chest and stomach, kissing her naval, then spreading her legs open, revealing her sex to him. He took a deep breath, breathing in Astrid's scent, making him more aroused by the minute, and then he trailed his tongue over all of it. Astrid gasped at the sudden feeling she felt, but then she felt bliss as Hiccup repeated this over and over and over. Hiccup was enjoying himself as he could feel and see how Astrid was moaning and shuddering at his touch and he enjoyed making her like this.

Astrid was on fire, she couldn't keep her mind on straight as she felt Hiccup enjoying his little 'feast' upon her. She then felt a tingling sensation in her core and she felt her toes curl up, letting her know that her climax was about to happen. "HICCUP!" Astrid screamed out as she felt her walls clamp down on his tongue and then it felt like a rush of water was flowing out of Astrid, covering Hiccup's face. Hiccup pulled himself up, wiping the stuff of his face, and then slowly crawled up to Astrid, his body hovering over hers and his rock hard member poking at her lower lips, and then he locked his lips with hers and slowly fed himself inside of her, causing her to moan into the kiss. She felt him hit a barrier inside then slowly back up then slam into her, shredding the last of her virginity. Astrid was the toughest Viking on Berk, but even this was too much for her and so she started to have a few tears flow from her eyes, but after a little bit she felt Hiccup start to move in and out of her, making her pain turn into pleasure.

Hiccup was in Valhalla, he continued to thrust inside of Astrid while having his lips locked with hers in a kiss and his hands danced along her delicate skin. Astrid was on fire, she never felt like this before, her legs were feeling like they weren't even attached anymore and she couldn't help but keep moaning and groaning from the pleasure building inside. They tried a few different positions while doing this, they tried the missionary position, doggy-style and others, until Astrid felt a sensation building up inside her, letting her know her second climax was closing in. "Hiccup, I'm close, please make me cum!" she begged him as she felt him increase his speed, now literally slamming himself in and out of her. And with a few more thrusts, Astrid gave out a cry in pleasure as her walls clamped down on Hiccup and she gave way, releasing her load over his member, which also did it for him. With the last thrust, he went in balls deep as his member released its load deep inside of Astrid.

When Hiccup was spent, he pulled out of Astrid as fell beside her; he had a lack of energy to get back up. Astrid smiled and rolled on top of his and kissed his lips with love as she lost her hands in his hair while his hands got lost in her body. They broke for air and gazed into each others eyes for a little bit then saw the position of the sun, it showed that it was about to get dark soon. This worried the couple slightly since nobody knew where they went, so they got up slowly and walked over to a little spring nearby and washed up before getting dressed again and Hiccup then called Toothless over to them. Toothless jumped down from a cliff above and walked over to the couple, sniffing Hiccup then going wide eyed and looking at Astrid. "yes Toothless, your nose doesn't lie" Astrid giggled as she saw Hiccup hook onto Toothless's back and pull Astrid up to him, then with the sound of a click, they took off.

When Berk came into view, Hiccup flew Astrid home first and landed with Toothless near her window. He helped her up and when she was inside, Hiccup got a surprise from her because she grabbed his collar and kissed him possessively, showing her feeling for him. He kissed back and when they broke, he actually fell on Toothless, earning both a giggle from Astrid and a growl from Toothless. Astrid said goodnight and hopped into her bed, snuggling with it, already missing Hiccup. Hiccup made his way home, trying not to get seen and when he got inside he thought he was home free when suddenly "Hiccup!" called out his father, Stoick from behind him "where in Thor's 'ave you been, boy?" he said out in his loud voice. Hiccup sighed as looked at his father.

"I took Astrid on my morning flight and we, um, lost track of time" Hiccup was able to get out as his father went wide eyed and then shooed his son up to his room, while muttering to himself "today, my son became a man" Hiccup heard this and just rolled his eyes. When he got to his room, he was greeted by yet another surprise for the night. Astrid was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"How, when, where'd you-" stuttered an utterly confused Hiccup as Astrid just giggled and walked over to him and pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down on it.

"I missed you and since we are getting married, we might as well sleep together" she said as a cute little blush appeared on her cheeks. Hiccup was still confused.

"But when did you get here?" he asked once again, now understanding the situation, but still trying to believe it.

"Right when you dropped me off, I missed you so when I saw you leave, I jumped out of my window and made to your home" she started to say as Hiccup slowly nodded his head, understanding what's going on so far. "Then I heard you talking with your dad, so I climbed through the window above" she said pointing above Toothless's bed. Hiccup now gave out a big tired sigh and laid back in his bed, just relaxing when he feels Astrid climb in and press her body against his and then pull the blanket over both of them. "I loved this flight today" Astrid smiled as she Kisses Hiccup on the cheek and fall asleep with his arms around her. Slowly afterwards, Hiccup then fell asleep with his arms around the girl he loves so much. Both of them dreaming of the flight that they have taken today and they both thought…

"_I Loved this Flight"_

**And that's the end of the story my readers. Just want to redo my shout out to BladeofThePoet and his story Guardian of Altomare. Well, thank you for reading my story, so please click the little review button on the bottom and give me feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hello readers, I'm just going to put this in for a small extra chapter for Love this flight. Well, let's just see what I'm going to whip up and give to you…**

**Two month's from where we left off…**

We see the island of Berk all bustling with work since they were preparing for the wedding of Astrid and Hiccup. Ever since Hiccup proposed he told his Dad the next day… well, he basically had to since he caught them together in his home. Well, we are actually two days away from the wedding night and I think we should just zoom in and see what the groom and the bride are doing to prepare for the next few days. Let's go and see…

**With Hiccup:**

We see this young boy preparing his suit for the wedding when he heard his father shout for him. Hiccup groaned and he made his way down stairs to see his dad and Toothless standing in the living room, waiting for him. He also saw that his father was hiding a box behind his gigantic size body "what's that dad?" Hiccup asked as his father pulled him in closer.

"it's was a gift from your mother" this took Hiccup by surprise, a gift from my mom? He thought with curiosity. He slowly opened it revealing some sort of vambrace of some kind, he looked at his dad in confusing "your mother got these from a young man in Rome on a pillaging trip, she thought you would like them" Stoick said with a smile as Hiccup slowly picked up them up and strapped them onto his arms. It made it look like he had two small shields on his lower arms, and he liked it. He picked up his special hammer he had crafted for himself to use in fights, thankfully Astrid trained him to wield it better. Stoick gave a chuckle as he watched his son joke around with his gift before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"son, now I want you to promise me you will do right with Astrid" Stoick told his son, but he already knew his sons answer, he just wanted to make sure.

"I will be treating her with all the love and respect she deserves" Hiccup said sternly as he looked his father straight in the eye, that always got Stoick to know that his son was serious. Stoick smiled at his son and gave him a pat on the back.

"good, you both deserve each other" Stoick said, right when his son gave his dad a hug, which he returned. "I'm proud of ya, boy" Stoick said with a smile as they let go and headed out to the mead hall for the wedding.

**With Astrid:**

we see this young Viking getting her dress on and her hair done by her mom, who was trying to give her marriage advise "now, dear be sure to be kind and gently with Hiccup, he is still a scrawny lad" Ingrid chuckled as Astrid just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"don't worry mom, I'm still going to hit him, but only when he deserves it" Astrid chuckled out as her mom gave a short laugh and went back to her hair. Ingrid was finally able to get all the knots out of Astrid's hair, though she asked her how she got all them, Astrid just blushed and made something up, not really wanting to say why. Ingrid took Astrid up to her room and put a chest in front of her and told her it was a gift from he father before he died. Astrid widen her eyes and opened the chest to reveal a golden necklace. She was surprised that he father had left her this, her father Cadman Hofferson was the village ass and drunk off his ass about nine months of the year. She looked at her mom confused at why he left her this.

"your father loved you and he knew that you loved your golden hair so on his last pillaging trip, he had gotten that necklace for me to give you when the time was right" Ingrid said with a smile as Astrid just gave her mom a hug. Astrid whispered I love you mom to her and her mom just smiled "I love you too, dear" Ingrid said as she separated from her daughter and then lead them both down stairs and out of the house to the mead hall for the wedding.

The had gotten to the mead hall after about ten minutes of walking and already Hiccup was waiting for Astrid next to the elder. Astrid entered the hall and when she saw Hiccup look at how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown, he nearly passed out, making her just giggle. They had reached the elder and she had started speaking about how love and trust is important in a relationship and in marriage and while Hiccup and Astrid were listening, Astrid saw Hiccup hold a tiny little blunt object in his hand "what's that for?" she whispered so the elder would hear them.

"you'll see, now" right as Hiccup said that, the elder spoke out to the crowd if there were any objections as to why this couple must not be wed. right then, Hiccup spun around and flung the object right… at Snotlout who had just stood up, was then knocked over a few people back to the floor, earning a loud bunch of laughter from the whole tribe, even the elder. Astrid looked at Hiccup In surprise but just smiled and told the elder to continue. The elder then told them to exchange rings and then speak their vows.

"Astrid, ever since I can remember meeting you, I knew that you would be the one for me. I will always treat you right, I will treat you as my equal, my friend, my wife and my lover. With this ring, it holds us both together in life and when the time comes for my passing, I will be waiting for you in Valhalla so that once you join me, we will be together once again" Hiccup spoke out as he slipped on Astrid's ring on her finger. Astrid had a few tears in her eyes as she heard Hiccup say this, then felt Hiccup brush her tears away and give her a smile, making her feel better. Astrid cleared her throat and then spoke her vows.

"Hiccup, I have always loved you from the first day we met, but if it wasn't for my rep, I would have asked you out earlier. When you saved me from the Green Death and then took my on those romantic flights, I knew that I had found the one for me to spend my life with. With this ring, I bind us together as husband and wife, I will protect you as you protect me and if I am taken before you, you must stay strong and wait for us to be back together again in Valhalla" Astrid finished as she slipped her ring on Hiccup's finger and then they both faced the elder, their hands locked together. The elder spoke out, saying as they were wed and that Hiccup can kiss the bride. This took everyone by surprise as Hiccup placed a hand on Astrid's back and literally swept her off her feet into his arms bridal style and kissed her. This gained both chuckles and cheers from the tribe, but Astrid and Hiccup took no notice of them, just relaxing into their kiss.

**Three hours later…**

we now see Hiccup and Astrid walking with Stoick, saying that he had a surprise for the wedded couple. When they reached it, they couldn't believe it, Stoick had fixed up on of the old watch towers fom when they hunted dragons for them to live in as a new home. He even had the catapult removed from the top and replaced with three of Hiccup's bolas catapult weapons. He then shooed them both inside and told Toothless to guard the entrance so they would not be disturbed. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she took of her gown and let it fall to the floor, laving her in her panties and breasts band, she climbed on the bed and then motioned Hiccup to come forward. Hiccup was just about to, he just had to take off his shirt, which he did then he was about to take off his vambraces's, but then Astrid stopped him "these stay on" she said with a little smirk,, making Hiccup smirk back and then start to slowly undo his pants, teasing Astrid a little. Astrid gave a small glare, making Hiccup speed up and take off his pants, leaving him and his standing member naked.

Hiccup then wrapped his arms around Astrid and softly kissed her on the lips as his hands worked their way to her breasts strap and start to undo it. After a little fumbling with the strap, Hiccup was able to pull it off and toss it to the side, then Hiccup pushed Astrid to her back while attacking her neck and his hands snaking their way into her panties, cupping her pussy. Astrid shivered from his touch and then started to rub against his hand while her tongue fought with his. Astrid then snaked her hand down to Hiccup's member and started to give it light stroking, making Hiccup hiss. The couple didn't care about foreplay anymore, they just thought that it was going to be a waste of time, they would have more energy for the main thing. Hiccup then positioned himself over Astrid with his member poking her lower lips "ready?" Hiccup smiled as Astrid nodded and Hiccup started to push himself inside her of her lower lips.

Astrid gave out a loud moan as she felt Hiccup start to thrust into her, slowly picking up speed while doing so. Astrid and Hiccup both began moaning louder and louder with every thrust and slap. Astrid couldn't think straight, her mind was fizzing in and out, trying to keep her mind straight. Hiccup wasn't doing to well either as his mind was going in and out with ever thrust in and out of Astrid's tight pussy. After a few minutes, Hiccup could tell that Astrid was close because her walls were getting tighter and he saw her toes curl, so he picked up his speed and was now practically slamming her into the head board of the bed. Astrid screamed out Hiccup's name as her walls clamped down on him and her cum flowed out of her and covered Hiccup and their bed beneath them. That ended it for Hiccup as well, for with one last thrust, he buried himself balls deep inside Astrid and released his load deep inside her.

After both of them were completely spent, Hiccup fell next to Astrid, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then pulled the covers over both of them for a good earned rest, unaware of the gift they were receiving in about ten to eleven months…

**One year later…**

We see Astrid rocking back and forth in a rocking chair Hiccup had made for her with a small child in her hand_ 'my child'_ Astrid sighed to herself as her son, Dagger, was sleeping soundly in his mothers arms. Astrid was waiting for Hiccup to be coming back home from helping his dad with chief duties, when the door opened to their little home. Astrid looked up to see Hiccup walking inside, and softly closing the door behind him. "hey dear" Hiccup whispered to Astrid so he wouldn't wake up his son, Astrid gave a soft giggle.

"hey honey" Astrid whispered back as Hiccup sat on the floor next to her and kissed her hand. Then Dagger slowly woke up with a yawn and saw his dad and gave a cute giggle before Astrid handed him over to his dad. Hiccup loved his son to death, he loved to do anything he could with him. Hiccup held his son close to him as his son played with Hiccup's new beard starting to grow in and gave it a tug, making Hiccup lurch forward a step. "go put him to bed" Astrid said with a yawn, she had taken care of their child most of the day and was tired.

"come on, our little spawn" Hiccup chuckled as he placed his son upstairs in his crib Hiccup made. Toothless was up their with him and he had the duty to make sure nothing happened to the little guy. Hiccup made his way back down stairs, but he passed a painting that was done a month after Dagger was born, it was of him, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly and Dagger painted on a shield close to the door. A Viking in the village named Bucket had painted it for them and they hung it right over the door on the inside, showing who all lives here. Hiccup then walked over to Astrid and slowly pulled her out of her chair and into his arms for a hug "I love you" Hiccup whispered into her ear as Astrid just relaxed in her husbands embrace.

"I love you too" she said as they both went over to the bed and laid down in it for a much needed rest, but not before a quick make out session. Astrid on top of Hiccup, their lips locked and tongues fighting for dominance. When they broke for air, Astrid fell next to Hiccup as he pulled the covers over them and held her close. Astrid ust snuggled her head in the crook of Hiccup's neck as Hiccup stroked her golden hair gently and kissed her forehead and soon they both fell into a deep needed sleep in each others arms of the one they love. One last thought had passed through both their minds before they were in their lands of dreams…

"_this never would have happened if it wasn't for that flight"_ odd enough, they both shared the same dream which was the romantic flight that had lead them to where they are now and in each of their minds, they both said before kissing in their dreams:

"_I love this flight"_

_**FIN**_

**a/n well that's it people, this is just something I put up because I was bored. So, here you go. It's short I know, but I don't care. If you don't like it, don't you the review to comment on how short it is or on how bad the grammer is because I'm sure you got some better shit to do than point obvious stuff out to an author. If you got a problem, write it down on a piece of paper, fold it up nicely and shove it up your ass! If you liked it, thank you for giving me support and please leave nice comments.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ashxlatiasfan**


End file.
